


Ice and Earth

by personafreak



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wedding, bolin talks too much, desna legitimately wants to know what happens to nuktuk of the north and hasn't seen the finale, twin mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personafreak/pseuds/personafreak
Summary: Cliche dumb!Bolin mistaking androgynous!Desna for Eska? youbetyoursweetassSet shortly after book four. M/, smut in later chappies.





	1. Chapter 1

The avatar was marrying young, barely fresh out of training, and having newly restored the earth's balance, at that. But the excitement was more focused on a different aspect of this news: Avatar Korra was marrying a _woman_. Surely there was as much disapproval from the Southern Water Tribe elders as there was from the North's elders, whose voices grumbled during the early afternoon on which they received the news, and the invitations to attend. In those more traditionally inclined, Avatars were to keep balance _even in relationships_ , demonstrating the ideals of a perfect coupling of man and woman, through the cliche concept of yin and yang. Desna thought it was cliche, foolish, and a _very_ old way of thinking, so he was glad when his sister finally spoke on the subject.

"After the _previous_ chief's disastrous intervention in matters that were above his head, there would be no place for _our_ intervention, whether it breaks tradition or not," her words were softly spoken, but were as hard cut as ice. Desna felt pleasure in the way the elders went rigid with uncertain fear. Unalaq, the previous chief and father of the twins, at least _pretended_ to be gracious and courteous in his deceit. Desna and Eska _hated_ humanity, but not enough to fucking destroy it.

"Desna and I'll be attending the wedding, and the council will maintain current expansion plans." The water tribe was focusing on its trading and export, and building along the coast, and opening up its cities for influence, much to the chagrin of again, the traditionalists. The two nineteen year-olds were ecstatic at the chance to escape their chiefly duties, even if they wore the same dully flat-lined expressions. "Any who object to Avatar Korra's wedding will be sentenced to an icy death," she added in good faith as she rose from her chair.

No, she'd never _had_ to act on her threats. But Eska amused herself giving them out.

Desna was a second late in following his sister out, and she noticed with an eerily quick glance, one that might've scared the wits out of anyone else, but one that Desna knew to be interest. "You're not _solely_ amused by the elders' collective torment, Desna."

"I am _not,_ Eska." Desna confirmed, standing a few more inches taller than his sister, but not enough to escape her gaze.

"... I'm _glad_ for you." It was uncannily devoid of any edges, a tone reserved for the only person in this world with whom she could trust. Desna accepted it with a small smile.

The exchange might've been a bit confusing to anyone other than them, who mutually understood everything about the other. Their cousin Korra was unwittingly opening a new door of change for Desna, who was homosexual himself. This had never reached elders, but it'd been noticed by Unalaq, who refused to let his son engage in any _imbalance_.

But if the Avatar, representative of balance in humanity itself, could marry into the same sex, then so could a Chief.

"Not that you have anyone to marry. Woman or man, neither would tolerate your complete lack of charm and your abundance of off putting sarcasm, as I have." Eska teased him like this, but for the most part, he usually agreed with her. "I should hate to let you go to another."

"Thank you, sister." He drudged, casting her a sideways glance. "I should _also_ hate to lose you to another foolish earth-bending _turtle-duck_. Bolin _is_ undoubtedly attending the wedding, so don't make a spectacle of yourself _pursuing_ his interest."

Eska's frown turned deeper. Coincidentally, her eyes shone subtly with a smile. "He misses me more than I miss him."

"I bet he does."

Besides their father's madness, _Bolin_ was another unexpected cog messily fitted into their otherwise finely tuned clockwork. A loyal friend to the Avatar, he was down to earth, as extremely cliche as it sounded being an earth bender, but his actions ceaselessly demonstrated his utter stupidity and at some points, his indefinite courage.

Still, he managed to act cowardly when opposite Eska, who enjoyed the power she'd commanded over him, until he became disobedient. Sometimes Desna wondered if she still held affection for him. He had been the only one to have obtained her affection.

He remembered their conversation the night after the southern water tribe's spirit festival.

"I think I am in love."

At sixteen, even Desna knew how foolish that was out of his sister, his hair whipping with him as he turned to her. "You'd better _un_ think that. We're here to assist our father in his work, not to meddle with the Avatar's _troglodyte._ " He looked away, then back at her again with a look of irate puzzlement. "I didn't think you had the capacity to love."

She wiggled in her seat, a silent disregard of his sensible protests. " _Maybe_ it's not love, then. But he does make me feel _something_ I've never felt before."

"Oh?" His interest piqued, he sat on a cushion directly in front of her. He saw a new expression on his sister, one that had her eyes shifting downward, and redness coloring her cheeks. She looked vulnerable and beautiful, and he wondered if he shared that beauty when _he_ was embarrassed.

"When he's bending to my will, I feel warm and... dizzy. I feel _pleasure_."

The two of them were close, and though their father was trite more spiritual than even Tenzin of the Air nomads, they discussed such things. Nothing was beyond them.

"You _would_ derive pleasure from such a thing." He rolled his eyes and sampled a morsel of dried seal jerky, a brutish delicacy of the southern tribe's. He gagged unceremoniously.

"Don't you?" she inquired flatly, watching him wash down the cured meat with some water. His throat once cleared made his voice sound rougher. "Not from control."

So they were different, in that at least. But admittedly, he did find himself liking Bolin for completely different reasons.

And they'd be seeing him again. And Korra. And their uncle who liked big hugs and sacrilegiously loud ceremonies. They arrived the morning of the ceremony and were greeted traditionally as chieftans. The two wore ceremonial trails and robes similar to the untrained eye, but Desna's was of male design, and Eska's of female. Dark blues ran over the shapes of their bodies, lined with pearl colored silks and matching ornaments in their hair. Their clothing was far more elegant than the fashions of the south, and Desna and her sister drank in the collective shock and awe of the simple people.

More remarkably still was Avatar Korra, in her wedding robes. The clothes were simpler, held none of the richness that Desna's or Eska's had, but she filled them beautifully stole the show right back without meaning to. Her bride had also chose simple water bending clothing that hadn't fit right with the ivory of her skin. Her hair was dark, but her skin was very fair in comparison to Korra's. Desna compared the two as they held hands at the altar, and when their smiles kissed. The two bending brothers were the best men, coincidentally, with Makko smiling more than he'd ever before, and Bolin crying. Desna could hear a sigh of pleasure in Eska, before he rolled his eyes and returned them to the grossly sobbing man. Bolin had grown some in stature and strength, it'd always been visible in the way clothes fit him. He'd lost none of his natural, boyish charm. And from the few longing looks he sneaked to Eska, unnoticed by her but picked up on by her brother, his feelings for her might not have changed either.

It was a much celebrated event, though Desna and Eska were partially hoping for some fun drama to pass the time. After the main ceremony came the feast, and the speeches, and the gifts. The twins had presented the two with tribal war relics and jewelry, as was the protocol. The other nation's leaders and trade partners to Asami also came bearing gifts and wishes of longevity and prosperity in the couple.

By the time the entertainment had rolled out, the twins had become bored. Despite the last time he was fooled, Desna thought he might brave it through the seal jerky, thinking that this time the blubber would suit his palate.

"I-I need fresh air," he heaved, excusing himself from the table much to Eska's dismay. She did not want to be left alone, but Tornaq was cornering her to dance with a southern tribesman. For once in their tiny, closely knitted universe, they were separated.

It'd helped once the tight pins and pearls binding his hair were released and the dark, matte hair spilled forward over narrowed shoulders. It was colder in the south, Desna appreciating the way it soothed his stomach. His bare hands spread over the ice rail forming the balcony of the less than extensive _hut_ the southerner's called a palace. He felt the ice melt beneath the warmth of his hands, until his breath started quickening in pain.

"Boy 'm I glad to see _you_ , Eska."

Desna sharply turned around, eyes wild as he caught Bolin in them. _Eska_. Did Bolin accidentally follow him here? He was still watching Bolin far too long to come off as anything but shocked, which Bolin would've reveled in had _her_ hands not been sitting on ice. "Isn't that cold?" He asked, slowly shortening the distance between them with each step while Desna silently shook his head, ripping his chilled palms from the surface. Before he could speak, Bolin was taking off his gloves and replacing them onto Desna's fingers, maybe just a scant thicker than his sister's, but Bolin clearly couldn't tell the difference. Bolin carefully tugged the fur-lined inside of the gloves over Desna's wrists before bringing them up to his face, breathing hot air into both clothed palms while his own waited the cold of exposure.

Desna couldn't believe that Bolin would be comfortable enough to do such a thing with Eska. But Bolin looked unafraid, his eyes light and green and every bit as powerful as his earthbending. Desna shuddered at the warmth filling him, not from his breath or his gloves or his hands, but from the warmth that came from within. His voice caught in his throat and he looked downward, backed up against the ice railing. His face felt like it was on fire. He'd never been so close to someone else like this, and it wasn't fair that Bolin's eyes were heatedly concentrated on his own.

"I know things kinda ended bad between us and got weird, and you thought I was going out with _Kuvira_ the last time I saw you, but I just want to know that things are all right between you and me. You know?" Desna's breath hitched, but he knew Bolin wasn't talking about him. This soothed him a little. Why, Desna'd tell Eska and the two of them would have a laugh about it. Bolin meant nothing to them.

Desna looked up at the wrong time, seeing the unmistakable agony Bolin wore so openly. "I _miss_ you." His voice was guttural, and heartbreakingly quiet.

Another breath, and the young water tribe leader couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not _Eska_." His voice was shaky, and the deeper tone surprised Bolin, but his hands were still cupping Desna's. Eventually, the shorter of the two tried pulling his hands away, and Bolin finally let him, coming down from his reverie. "You're... _ohhh_. Desna. R-Right." Suddenly, color filled Bolin's face. "GAH! _Fuck_." Bolin folded his arms over the railing and buried his face in it, but Desna could see the red tips of his ears.

Desna felt a little offended that Bolin had reacted so adversely, now that the shock was fading slowly. And no matter how awkward it was, Desna wasn't going to leave; he'd gotten here first, practically claimed this as his own sanctuary. He frowned looking down at the gloves that were slightly too big for him. Damn Desna for still feeling that warmth inside.

A muffled, "Sorry", came from the crook of Bolin's elbow, before his face was shyly peeking out in Desna's direction. The tanned male felt his heart skip a beat at the tender sight. "But you two _do_ look really alike."

Desna rolled his eyes, feeling his heart calm down. "You should be grateful it was I and not _her_ ; she would've frozen you for touching her like that, as you did."

"Oh, _nah,_ I'd be okay." Bolin forgot that he was speaking to her brother of all people, "Me and her did stuff like this _all_ the time." Then, he remembered. "W-Well, not _all_ the time, hahaha, hah... p- _please don't kill me_." Bolin thought Desna was angry, but in all actuality, he was wondering what else he didn't know about his sister.

There was silence between them and Bolin was anxious, as if Desna would go off on him. Instead, he was thinking of what to say next.

"My sister..." The soft sound of his voice made Bolin flinch. "Sometimes, she talks about you."

A wide grin overtook Bolin. "Does she? _Really_?"

His pretty grin made Desna's knees feel weak. He nodded, feeling the brush of Bolin's shoulder as he walked past him. "Thanks, Desna," he called from behind him, stopping to give him a small salute. "You're a great guy, honest!"

Desna didn't feel great. _What was that?_ A sickened feeling replaced the warmth, and he blamed it on the seal blubber.

After that run in, he pursued an early end to that night's festivities and bid his sister join him, until they separated for bathing and rest. Their uncle had insisted upon it, stating that no bathtub was good enough for his nephew to sleep in, no matter how Eska pressed for it. So, Desna was unaccustomed to the aching softness of the bed beneath him and longed for comforting porcelain, which his uncle had refused him without knowing his actual sleeping preferences. He stared up at the ceiling, in the thin layer of silk that was his robe, thinking of trivial things. The gloves that Bolin left with him, that now sat on his dresser. He didn't particularly like the thought of his cousin Korra having sex, but he wondered how she and her bride were supposed to consummate a marriage without _anything_ to do the consummating. Then he thought of Bolin, some more.

It'd been late, but sleep was finally finding him. And then, warm lips found him too.

"... ska... _Eska_."

Desna woke to the sound of his sister's name spilt from honeyed lips as they caressed over his burning cheek. Desna's body locked up immediately and a large hand suddenly swept over his mouth, before he was gazing up into pools of green once more. "Shh! It's okay, Eska, it's just me." It _was_ just Bolin, but that was exactly why Desna was alarmed. Bolin's pale shoulders were bare in the moonlight that spilled in from the window intricately woven with ice. The design splayed the shapes of snowflakes and diamonds over Bolin's broad back, but Desna couldn't tell from where he laid beneath Bolin's hovering body. The Republic city dweller was clothed in what Desna could only describe as sleeveless and low cut, something that scandalously showed off Bolin's masculinity, though in reality it was nothing more than an undershirt. The lower Desna looked, the more he wished he hadn't. His eyes quickly flicked back up and he was trying to burn the image of Bolin's clothed bulge from his mind, all the while that hand slid from his mouth. Finally, he could tell Bolin just what kind of a mistake he was making- -

"It's cold. Lemme in."

Desna was having a hard time denying him this request and he struggled in vain to keep the covers all to himself. "S- -Stop being _stubborn_." Bolin huffed, finally yanking the covers from underneath him and joining Desna in his warmth. He thought Bolin would be hugging him close or placing him in a similarly awkward situation with his _lower half_ the way it currently was, but Bolin did no such thing. He laid himself down on his back with all of six inches between them, his arms folded on top of the covers. _Oh_. Desna scolded himself for feeling disappointed. And then, he thought of the lips that'd been touching his face before he properly woke up. No, all of this was very bad. If he didn't tell Bolin soon, there'd be no telling of the foolish heights that idiot would rise to.

"I won't do anything you don't want, okay?" Bolin grumbled, his eyes obstinately focused on the ceiling. "Just hear me out. Since you ignored me all day."

 _Did she?_ If Eska had, Desna didn't know about it. The two of them were otherwise occupied, except for the rare exchange between himself and Bolin. He couldn't imagine how badly Bolin would react this time. Desna pulled the covers up over his shoulder and tried to wiggle his face down below the covers as Bolin started rambling.

"See, at first I wasn't sure about being with you because- -hell- _O_ \- -I didn't even _know_ you, and then you suddenly said we were getting _married_ and so I kinda got cold feet, _no pun intended_ , and I ran away and you got super angry." What was Bolin even _talking_ about? Desna peeked nervously from his spot on the bed, Bolin animatedly using his hands as he spoke. "And then the harmonic convergence came and I said I loved you, but maybe you thought I was only saying that to trick you, because you said you didn't want to _be with me_ \- -" Bolin finally interrupted himself and by now Desna was sure he'd heard enough for a lifetime. Just when he thought Bolin might've talked himself out of his rambling jag, he heard a little sniffle.

Desna's eyes widened and he sat upright in bed, watching Bolin raise a fist to wipe underneath his eyes. He was... crying?

"Don't look at me like that," Bolin's bitterness was weak and unlike him. "I know we're not _really_ meant to be together. But with the wedding today, I thought... man, I really missed out, didn't I?"

Bolin was beautiful. Everything about him was noble and sweet, and he wondered why his sister hadn't already taken him. Maybe she would've, if he'd visited her room tonight instead of his. Bolin stubbornly turned his face as his hand fell back over the covers. Desna's body leaned, and then his hand guided Bolin's back over, so the intensity of his eyes could meet Desna's again.

"... Why aren't you saying anything?" Bolin asked, bidding Desna a reply. No, he was asking _Eska_ right now. Desna felt himself flush in shame and his hand dropped, but not before Bolin picked it up. Desna looked down at their joined hands, feeling Bolin's fingers wiggle into the spaces between his. Then, a small squeeze of understanding. Bolin's other hand raised, smoothly combing through rich, dark hair, before he was gently guiding Desna down.

Desna's hair pillowed around the shape of Bolin's face, a cascade of darkness around them that caught the light of the snowflakes. Bolin's eyes were as warm as they'd been before at the banquet, when he'd been attempting to warm _Eska's_ hands, before he knew it was Desna. Then, the probender's lower lip jutted out.

"If you're not gonna say anything... I'll do whatever I want."

Desna's heart quickened at that. He could end this right now, speak in his normal tone of voice and watch Bolin scramble to leave the room. Or he could stay silent, let Bolin have his way. Honestly, Desna wanted both.

He let Bolin's hand press his head down further, until their lips were inches apart. Bolin's breath was shaky, but warm. Desna breathed him in and found his eyes closing sooner than he'd admit, anticipating Bolin's touch.

There was a sigh of relief, then. Desna's eyes fluttered open, seeing Bolin's breathtaking smile again. "Good, you... you look like you really want it. I didn't know what I'd do if you looked like you hated it."

The distance was soon lost between the two of them, Desna's lips unceremoniously landing over Bolin's, who groaned at the sudden contact. Bolin's hands repositioned themselves on Desna's shoulders, then his arms and waist. Desna found himself being directed over Bolin's body and pulled closer, keeping his lips firmed against Bolin's as he half draped himself over him like a blanket of snow, soft and lush. Bolin enjoyed the weight of the others body, gently rolling himself up underneath Desna.

" _Ngh_."

Desna made a sound. It was small, and quiet, but it was deep and unlike his sister's.

Shakily, Desna's lips disconnected. He'd been so caught up in such a chaste, meaningless kiss that he'd grunted. He'd held back none of the masculinity. As he opened his eyes, he could see Bolin's were wide in wonderment.

"I've... never heard you make a sound like that before," he said breathlessly, eyes glinting with curiosity. And then, mischief.

His hands were shifting over Desna's body then, sweeping the boy underneath Bolin's powerfully built body. The waterbender wasn't ready for this in any way, he'd never been ready for any of this, but that didn't stop Bolin in any way.

Bolin's body pressed down into Desna's, moreso than Desna had pressed onto Bolin. There was no escaping his heat or his strength, not when Bolin's knee dug into the bed right between Desna's thigh. Desna willed himself not to grind down on his knee, instead tilting his chin upward when Bolin spoiled him with another kiss.

This one was immediately open-mouthed, and nothing like Desna had experienced before. To be fair, he'd never experienced this kind of wet kiss with anyone, his tongue subjected to a slow, soft torture in which Bolin teased him with his own tongue, sliding it in and out of his mouth, rolling it against Desna's tongue and occupying every second with mind numbing pleasure until Desna was leaking sound again. Bolin couldn't have been this stupid to still think this was Eska.

Could he be?

" _Gee whiz_ , Eska. You're so _sexy_ -soundin'."

Yes, he _was_ this stupid.

But Desna wasn't complaining, not in the way his hands slid over Bolin's broad shoulders and pulled him closer, not in the way his body arched up into Bolin's, nor the way in which his thighs opened up. Desna was more than certainly kissing back and making every effort to convey his eagerness. Bolin's hands wandered possessively, exploring the curve of Desna's back and his ass, squeezing tightly. Desna's lips parted and Bolin sucked on his plumped lower lip, treating the kiss swollen lip to even more attention as Desna was left panting and withstanding the obscene treatment of his ass.

Bolin's hands slowly pulled away, however, and he released Desna's lip. The young chief felt his eyes were already dimming, his eyes covered in a film of lust.

"We'll have... _so_ much time together. Maybe we shouldn't... rush this?" Bolin asked, his eyes swimming with affection. Desna realized that Bolin was scared of rejection, and he was doing everything in his power to do things right this time.

Desna nodded slowly, releasing Bolin so that he could push himself off. "I'll... uhh... go _cool_ _off_. Haha." He coughed a little, sitting up and off of Desna, who could barely pull himself together. "You sleep good. Good sleep. Good _night_." Bolin's weight was quickly leaving the bed. Then the sound of him left the room.

But he had no chance of leaving Desna's thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Desna spent a sleepless night in bed, unable to keep his mind off of what he and Bolin shared. He was finally starting to doze off in the early morning when his door opened. Afraid (and possibly thrilled) that it might be Bolin again, he abruptly sat up in bed, seeing that it was only Eska, who'd harbored a few festival treats wrapped neatly in silk cloths. "Good morning, brother." Her voice was soft, and still sleepy, he welcomed her further in with a nod, though she'd likely disturb his sleep whether or not he permitted it.

He relaxed and drew back the bedding for her to climb in, comfort washing over him from her presence. With her weight and warmth next to him, he found a sick feeling of guilt and betrayal brewing inside him.

"I'll never admit it to those lower life forms. But I secretly enjoyed the appleberry puffs." She unwrapped one and split the pastry in half, offering the goofy sounding treat to her brother, who ate it quietly.

Eska finished her half of the treat. "Bolin visited you last night."

Nothing went beyond Eska; why was he even surprised? Still, he looked at her inquiringly, for more than one reason. How did she know this? Why didn't she intervene?

"I was planning on sleeping with you last night. I don't feel comfortable in a separate room." His sister-complex would've normally been raging right now at her adorable admittance, but he was more anxious for the answer to his next unspoken question. "Before I could reach your chambers, Bolin slipped in."

"And you didn't think to correct his mistake?" Desna asked, exasperatedly. As if he'd honestly been bothered by last night's slip up.

She tilted her head sweetly. "Had it _been_ a mistake?"

"It _had_!" Desna's voice raised, and he was so unused to the volume that his throat itched. "He assumed I was _you_. He- -" The male chieftan cut himself off, frowning thoughtfully. His eyes lowered then, his head softly plopping against her own. "He kissed me. I didn't stop him."

Her hands freed themselves and slid over the expanse of his shoulders, hugging him in close.

"It hadn't been a mistake to _me_." Desna realized out loud, sinking into her, until his weight dragged her down. They shifted closer, his arms wrapped around her. Why she wasn't currently cutting his head off for kissing her precious _turtle-duck_ was beyond him.

"Are you not angry? That I kissed Bolin." He pulled back to watch the amusement flicker over her subtle, pretty features. "No. I thought I had explained my indifference toward him."

Desna shook his head quickly. "I thought despite all reason you... still cared for him."

She took his slap in the face with a grain of salt. "I do. But that doesn't amount to much." It was still unclear for Desna, who had never been so unsure about his sister in all his life. Eska replied with a sigh, "I do not want him back, if that's what you mean."

They thought together, in the silence, before Eska dropped her hands from him to look him in the eye. "You have my blessings, Desna. As silly a male as he is, you may have him. Why are you not ecstatic?"

"He thought I was _you_. He doesn't even _like_ me." Desna explained quietly, rubbing his temples. Her head plopped onto his shoulder. "Then you will have to _make_ him like you." _Huh_. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all.

" _Threaten him_."

Oooohhkay.

"I think it's best if I tell him the truth instead," Desna found himself saying, though he didn't like the idea of it. Telling Bolin that it'd been _him_ last night was one thing, but admitting that he actually _liked_ it? That he liked _him_? He sighed, remained still, and let his sleepy sister doze off against him.

So, he had his sister's permission to move in on her ex. But he necessarily didn't _want_ to move in on him. Bolin was just a cute boy he liked kissing. But would Bolin even like kissing himwhen he was so infatuated with Eska? They wouldn't stay at the southpole forever either, and neither would Bolin and his brother. Desna might not have the time he'd needed.

Breakfast was shared with their overbearing uncle, who felt that now that _Korra_ had gotten herself hitched, he needed to match the twins with suitable partners as well. Desna couldn't have been less enthused about the village's up and coming young healer, or the fishmongerer's daughter; he was sure they were _lovely_ girls, but all he wanted to do was make out with one specific person.

Decisively, Team Avatar had yet to roll out on their 'honeymoon trip' planned, where Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako and _also_ Naga and Pabu would take a trip around the world seeing sights and exploring parts of their world they hadn't yet. Still though, they had to receive all of their guests, who weren't able to make it in on the wedding day. Among them was Varrick, arriving fashionably late in one of his giant warships, bringing all sorts of new inventions from his company as gifts for the Avatar and her wife, also a prominent businesswoman.

Desna wouldn't have known any of this had Bolin not chased the two twins down, explaining all of this to them.

"Do you guys," he was still out of breath from running all over the ice castle, hands on his knees before looking up with those beautifully honest, green eyes. "Do you guys wanna come check it out?"

His eyes darted from Desna to Eska, but they mostly remained on Desna's sister. He could distinguish the two during the day- - she wore makeup, her hair was styled differently, as were her clothes- -very subtle, but still noticeable. Eska regarded him with cool eyes, folding her arms. "No." He deflated, and before Desna could disagree with his sister, she slipped her hand downward and guided him forward by the back. "My brother will go instead. He will evaluate Varrick as a potential supplier of building materials as we expand our territory." Desna's eyes frantically darted from hers to Bolin's.

The larger male regarded him with a polite smile, nodding his head. "Sure. Let's go." Bolin shrugged his shoulders, markedly less enthusiastic, but still managing to regain that hop in his step as he lead Desna back to the boat. The watertribe male looked over his shoulder, seeing the faint smile on his sister's lips.

The rest of team Avatar was a little shocked, and maybe disappointed, that Desna accepted Bolin's invitation, but he was not as demanding or vocal as his sister. He was regarded and welcomed just about as much as Bolin's hopelessly apparent crush on Eska's was to them. Their attention was quickly garnered back toward the large watercraft ominously jutting upward into the heavens.

The exterior of the ship was grander than any of its sister ships before it. Somehow or another after Kuvira's demise, Varrick had managed to build himself up to wealth and power unimaginable- -well, Varrick and his wife, Zhu li. _And_ their new son, no older than three, named Sheng for success.

"See, now that I've got a family to protect, there's no warship money can't buy," And as usual, Varrick was talking his head off, his wife struggling to keep the wiggling child in her arms, until he climbed out and wandered near the dock. Avatar Korra picked up the child and swung him up onto her shoulders, earning sweet laughter from both Sheng, and Asami, as she watched.

While this had been a tour out of goodwill, both Asami and Desna knew this was a business proposal, Varrick oozing with slick confidence that had the naturally unperturbed teen's skin crawling. He didn't like the way Varrick waggled his eyebrows at him, or pressed him for compliments about his _huge ship_ , and he certainly didn't like having that comradenly arm wrapped around his shoulders as he whisked him around. His _salesman_ disposition made him feel uncomfortable. But everything Varrick had to offer _was_ certainly charming.

Somewhere in between, Bolin snuck his hand underneath Varrick's arm, smoothly shedding it from Desna's shoulders as Varrick went on another tangent. Desna's eyes moved slowly to the new hand on his shoulders, large and warm. Bolin's eyes met Desna's and he quickly released his hold on the slightly shorter male, laughing skittishly. "You didn't look comfortable at _all._ When Varrick was on you," Bolin explained himself after a pause.

Desna felt warm where Bolin's hand had been, and he averted his eyes. A pause, and a small breath, "Thanks."

He felt Bolin's eyes on him then, and for the first time didn't want to be alone with him. He stepped forward to rejoin the group in their tour, Bolin following quickly.

"A built in theater for movers? On a _war_ _ship?"_ Mako marveled, seeing how Zhu li reverted back to her uncannily subservient manner, serving them popcorn from an invention that popped it quickly.

"I hardly see the strategic value in this." Desna felt himself murmuring, as if to Eska, before realizing she wasn't there. He felt a little bit of pride when he heard Bolin snort beside him.

Varrick waved his hand dismissively. "Morale. Gives the troops something to do in down time, I dunno. Got all the latest _Varrick Global Industries_ movers in there, too. Can watch 'em anytime you'd like~"

"Oooh!" Asami chirped, tugging on Korra's arm. "What about Nuktuk?"

"Ohhh _c'mon guys_ ," Bolin moaned, wiping his hand over his face. Desna realized that underneath his hand, Bolin was embarrassed.

"Dude, _you_ c'mon. It's been forever!" Korra shared Asami's excitement, taking her popcorn in one hand and her wife in the other, guiding her toward the seats as Sheng ran back to his mother. Mako took a seat behind them, leaning over as Zhu li led her son toward the projector.

"What is _Nuktuk_?" Asked Desna, at a loss and a little out of the loop.

Bolin peeked through his fingers. _Mmph_. "You... haven't seen it?"

Lights shut out, and Bolin was heading toward the seats, Desna finding his way through the darkness as the screen lit. "The northern tribe does not- -have such things."

" _Movers_?" Bolin tugged Desna's arm, pulling him back into the seat beside him when he looked a little lost. There was an armrest between them, but he could still feel Bolin's warmth. Korra and Asami had lifted the armrest to sit closely beside them, and Desna wanted the same.

But before he could get caught up in thoughts of Bolin, Nuktuk made his gallant appearance on the screen.

Desna balked at the suddenly loud laughter wailing from the rest of team avatar as Bolin seemed to sink further and further in his seat, until his knees hit the next row. Desna's eyes were intently glued to the screen, trailing over the exposed muscles that always seemed bulging from his earthbender clothes. But now, in a water tribe outfit... no, there was no way this was water tribe appropriate!

"Water tribe garb is not so revealing," Desna commented under his breath instead, feeling his face heat up remembering how Bolin's body had looked in the moonlight, shining on top of him. If Bolin noticed, he didn't say anything, instead groaning to himself. " _Sorry_ it's not exactly accurate," he apologized, without noticing how Desna's eyes sparkled. Once he got past the sacrilegious defamation of his father and the redheaded bimbo flinging himself all over Nuktuk, he was entranced by the initial chapter of Nuktuk's story, a warrior seeking to free his tribe from the clutches of a 'terrifying' villain. He'd heard of this mover from his father, but only as a direct order not to watch it. _Propaganda_. If it moved Desna the way it did, then certainly, it could move a whole nation.

The first 'episode' ended with Nuktuk bound, near death as a captive, leaving the audience hanging off the edge of the proverbial clip. "Oh nooO!" Teased Korra, earning a fit of laughter from Asami as they both crumbled into heaves. Mako was wiping tears away, quoting some of the more memorable lines with Korra. Bolin was endlessly trying to defend himself and put off embarrassment, while Desna was a pile of nervous energy beside him.

What happened to Nuktuk in the next mover? What about Roh-Tan and Juji? Desna wanted to know so badly he almost couldn't stand it, but the rest of the tour was moving along. Desna knew he was supposed to be paying attention to the finer details of Varrick's sales pitch, but he couldn't help but zone out every chance he had to himself, preoccupied with Nuktuk. _Nuktuk_.

"Does Nuktuk _die_?" Desna finally asked Bolin, not thinking of the consequences should Korra and the others hear this. They all looked at each other, unconventionally confused, then started laughing.

Bolin was the only other one not amused, instead mortified as his friends started it up again, after they'd finally managed to stop jokingly calling him Nuktuk. "W-What're you... _talking_ about?" Bolin whimpered, not understanding why Desna was bringing this up.

Desna didn't understand Bolin's hesitation, reiterating. "It was left unresolved! Nuktuk was left in the clutches of my father's pet bird, and- -" he looked panicked, which had the others laughing even harder. Bolin calmed them down, then sought to calm Desna down.

"Uhh, Zhu li...? Could we borrow the theater for a bit?"

She obliged the two while Varrick showed off the rest of the boat with his son. "They should be on a loop from one film to the next. Enjoy," Zhu li informed as stoically as ever, leaving the two in the seats they were in previously. As soon as the lights were off, Desna was hooked onto the screen, his hands lifting popcorn to his mouth but never eating, shocked right where he was.

Bolin didn't know why he had abandoned the group just to watch his embarrassing acting career with Desna, but it didn't seem right to leave Desna alone, not when he'd never been alone in his life. Desna agreed, albeit silently.

But the more they watched, the more fun Bolin had. It was a little funny, seeing Desna get so worked up over a silly storyline. "You like this kinda stuff, huh?" He asked quietly, arms stretching over the backs of the seats.

"Shhhh!" Desna hadn't taken his eyes off the screen, his fingers flying with precision to Bolin's lips. The more muscular of the two made a face, taking Desna's hand off his face. Desna's fingers suddenly curled in the spaces between Bolin's, holding it during an 'intense' scene. Bolin looked down at their joined hands, feeling a familiar heat wash over him. It didn't help that everything attractive about Eska held the same for Desna, despite their difference in gender. Bolin didn't shake off the others hand right away, instead letting it slip once Desna released him.

If the usually cold Desna got _this_ excited about movers, maybe Eska would like them too. He found himself watching Desna more than the mover, thinking about his sister.

But Desna was gentler than Eska, and markedly different. Eska was more likely to lead, and Desna to follow; while she could pretend they were equals, those were the roles they usually took. Desna was markedly cynical, but not around anyone other than her sister. He was usually uncomfortable with other people, but maybe because Bolin had been around so long, Desna seemed at ease.

His hands shot out then to hold Bolin's bicep, his fingers squeezing as he all but clung onto Bolin.

"Juji! Is he going to be _okay_?!"

Bolin's smile deepened to a goofy degree despite himself, feeling his heart squeeze from how emotionally attached Desna had gotten to the little snow raccoon, who was now facing imminent demise.

If there was an answer out of Bolin, Desna wasn't hearing it, not with how fascinated he was with the display of bad props, actors, and lines in front of him.

By the end of it, Desna remembered himself, releasing Bolin's strong arm. How long had he been holding onto it? His eyes darted up to Bolin's amused features, meeting his eyes.

Desna turned his face away in shame. "You intend to mock me. For my childish fascination."

"Nooo! _No_." Bolin's hand patted Desna's back, in comradery. Desna wished he could shrink underneath his touch. "It's... nice seeing you get excited over something. It's cute."

 _Cute_.

Desna stood stiffly, weaving out of the seats' rows, leaving Bolin to chase from behind. "W-Wait! What's wrong?"

He stopped with Bolin's hand on his shoulder, feeling his heart pull water from the closest source possible. It shattered a vase, but it served to link Bolin's wrists together in an icy pair of handcuffs.

"Ow!" Bolin's thick wrists tried to pull apart, before he sighed futilely. "Where are you going?"

Desna thought about it, breathlessly. "You... never think before you speak, do you?" He trailed off, absolutely flustered. With a drop of his hands he released the icy grip on the others wrist, so that Bolin could gratefully rub warmth back into his arms.

"What's wrong with sayin' what's on my mind?" Bolin returned with a frown, wrists steaming, and red looking. Desna's eyes fluttered to them, concerned. "It's _troubling_ for me when you..."

"When I compliment you?"

There was another air to him, now. Curious. _Mischievous_. Desna wanted nothing to do with it, but at the same time every fiber of his being wanted to be at the whimsy of that goofy grin. His heart wept.

" _Cute_ is not a compliment to me. It is strange, referring to another man as such," Desna reasoned, his shoulders bunching up as Bolin advanced, as if he didn't believe him.

Bolin found himself murmuring slowly, "Man or not. Nothin' strange about telling the truth."

Desna didn't feel cute. He felt awful, for tricking Bolin. He felt embarrassed that he'd gotten so into something that was supposed to be fictional, and that sometime before he left this place, he wanted to watch those movers again and again. He felt awful again, that Bolin's love for Eska would go unrequited.

His body straightened, looking Bolin in the eye. "You... _really_ believe so?" He could hear the vulnerability in his voice, and he hated it. Bolin nodded without hesitation, patiently waiting for the waterbender to absorb this..

"... Since you have displayed such honesty, I wish to convey the same toward you."

His next words felt heavy and thick, slow. The rest of his mind felt no better, his body sluggishly jilted in place. "My sister does not... plan to return your affections. Even if you're _nice_ to me, I can't exactly guarantee- -"

"Woah. _Stop_. You think I'm being nice to you just for _that_?" Bolin seemed determined to set things straight more than he seemed offended. "I mean _sure_ , it'd be nice if you and I got along, but I'm not _pretending_ or trying to get you on my good side or anything like that." Bolin's expression twisted. "Besides, I know that she's not... interested in actually getting back together." He looked like there was more to say, but he kept it under a sad smile. "It's okay. I just kinda miss how it was."

Bolin knew things weren't going to be the same ever again, even if he snuck into her room at night. Or what he _thought_ was her room. Desna couldn't look at him anymore without his chest feeling impossibly tight, and he walked around him, making his way back to his sister.

He didn't need to tell his sister what'd transpired, because she could pretty much guess it from the look on his face. Her hand reached up and swept his hair from his face, a gesture of comfort. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister- -"

"You've still got a chance to tell him, tonight." She suggested, her hand dropping when he swatted the affection away and huffed.

"But then he won't make out with me."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "We'll see." Eska went through her closet, nosing through different sleepwear. "He won't make out with you while dressed in _that_ , anyway."

Somehow, she'd finagled him into wearing a less than desirable choice of wear, but he needed all the help he could get if he was supposed to seduce Bolin _as himself_. That was, if he didn't chicken out and selfishly give in to his desires. The garment on him was thin and soft, not appropriate for the cold. No, it was much better suited for heat, for bodies warming each other, and Desna was close enough to his sister's size to actually fit in one of _hers_. It revealed the slender nape of his neck, his smooth shoulders broader than his sister's but narrower than Bolin's, draping silk over his chest, some of the material spared in between though he had no cleavage to speak of. It fit him like a gown, sleeveless and trim down his waist, cutting off at his thighs. Desna felt no more feminine in this, not with how awkwardly he felt in his own skin without much to cover it.

He wondered if Bolin would come again. He fiddled on the edge of the bed, hands at his side, dark, satin hair spilling over his shoulders as he leaned forward, feet swinging below him.

His heart hammered hard. The door opened and he looked up, his own nervousness mirrored in Bolin's expression. Eyes traveled over his body and for a second, Desna was terrified of being caught in his lie before he could even hope to confess.

Bolin finally spoke. "You waited up." He closed the door behind him and Desna's eyebrows furrowed. Of _course_ he'd be waiting for him after that ambush last night. The taller, broader male walked in stiffly, wearing pajamas akin to the ones he had on the night before, a sleeveless undershirt, shorts. He came and sat beside Desna on the bed, hands on his knees. It was almost like he _knew_.

When Bolin's eyes met Desna's, he laughed nervously and looked away, shyly interested in his fingers.

 _He knew_.

Desna felt the heat overloading his head, making his skin feel tight, his thoughts muddied. _He knew_. The shame and the embarrassment burned hot and his hands immediately flew up to attempt to cool the rust colored flush from his face, His eyes became shiny from the sudden surge of shy emotions, and he flinched away from the warm hand on his bare shoulder. "Woah, you okay? What's the matter?" Bolin asked.

" _What do you mean, 'what's the matter'?_ " Desna practically seethed, his usual calm deterred out of frustration. "I'm ashamed. I'm embarrassed. I _tricked_ you, and I wore this silly, _lascivious_ nightgown!" Desna felt it all bubbling out of him, but he didn't quite feel the lighter shoulders yet, feeling like he was still choking on the tightness of his chest, the guilt that flickered through him.

"Hey, you didn't _trick_ me. Let's get that straight." Bolin scratched his cheek, attention brought back to last night. " _I_ was the one that kinda just... vomited everything on you. And you went with it, which was _really_ nice of you, but- -I know you weren't trying to trick me." Desna smiled softly, eyebrows raised. He obviously wouldn't place any blame on Desna. The watertribe chieftan sighed, shoulders slumping. The heat was fading.

"And, uhh. There's nothing wrong with the nightgown. You look _nice_."

The heat returned.

"Actually, Eska told me outside. That this was _your_ room." Bolin admitted with a few nods of his head. _Damn his sister_. "She said you wouldn't tell me. That you'd chicken out." _Tigerbu_ _ll's-eye._ Desna was glad his hair partially covered his eyes, knowing he'd betray his thoughts.

"Hearing that was... kinda nice, in a way." Bolin further admitted, shifting toward Desna, who felt the weight on his bed move closer. "I didn't know you felt like that about me in the first place. Always kinda thought you... hated me."

Desna's face whipped upward, and his eyes vehemently trying to convey otherwise. "I _don't_."

"I'm glad." Bolin's hand cupped Desna's, fingers lacing into his own. Desna couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"I had fun today, with you." Bolin spoke again, his voice low and everything sweet. "I didn't notice it before, but you've got a pretty good little stash of one-liners that just come out of nowhere. _Sarcasm_. I really dig it." Now Bolin was just _trying_ to keep Desna's face flushed. But Desna didn't care, his hand warm, his heart even moreso, listening to Bolin speak about him. "And the way you watched my old movers... it was like... seeing your sister and those appleberry puffs." So someone _had_ noticed her affinity for them. "You were so _excited_... Looking back on it, I kinda regretted being in them, but now I'm proud that I was a part of something you liked so much." Bolin's voice grew softer, and Desna felt himself leaning in, naturally drawn. Mover actors were good at drawing people in, Desna supposed.

"I started thinking... what would it be like if I kissed you?" He stumbled around his words. Actors didn't do that. Nothing about this seemed fake as their noses brushed together and breath mingled. "What if the 'Eska' I visited last night was _you_? _"_

Desna felt the heat of lips on his own. This was really happening, and he didn't even have to pretend to be his sister- -

"But I... shouldn't."

Just as quickly as the heat was there, it was gone. Desna was left blinking as Bolin's hand came away, his body shifted on the bed. Desna looked very confused.

"I mean, I'm just barely getting over Eska as it is. I'm lonely, and hurt, but just randomly getting into another relationship isn't going to solve my problems." Why _now_ of all times did the idiot decide to actually _think_?! Desna was slowly forming a ball of aggressive sexual frustration, ashamed that he'd been rejected, and that Bolin was trying to turn over this new leaf.

"I wasn't insinuating another relationship." Desna informed curtly, enough to warrant Bolin's attention. The curly haired male looked over at him, seeing the tension in his eyebrows.

"Then what'd you mean?" he asked softly, making Desna's gut twist. He really didn't want to spell it out. It made him feel even more worthless a human being.

"I _mean_ we can... solely share a night together." Desna's fingers grew cold, as opposed to hot, when he was embarrassed. He fiddled with them. "You wouldn't have to worry about commitment. I'm not asking that of you." In contrast, his cheeks were warm. He couldn't bring himself to look Bolin in the eye. He could practically hear the pity in his expression when he sighed.

"Desna... That's not what you want."

Strong arms wrapped around him, feeling as warm and big as Desna had remembered them the night before. They encircled his shoulders and drew him close in nothing else but a tender hug. Desna didn't understand what Bolin meant. Isn't this what he'd want?

" _How do you know what I want_?"

"No strings-attached sex? Even though you're crushing on me?" Bolin pulled apart to look Desna in the eye. There was warmth for Desna in those emerald eyes, somehow. Must've been misplaced. "I can't do that to you. _Eska_... kinda did that to me, while we were on and off. And it sucked, knowing even then we wouldn't get back together." Bolin's thumb grazed over Desna's cheek. "I don't wanna put you through the same thing."

Desna didn't understand. Was Bolin really thinking about Desna's best interests? Or was this just some petty excuse to say 'no'? Bolin wasn't the type of creep to lie just to make himself look better. But Desna wanted to know the truth. His eyes lowered, looking at the wrist nearest his gaze, seeing the red marks he'd caused from his ice-cuffs earlier on the ship. He closed them and demurely turned his face, pressing his lips against the marking. Bolin's whole body stiffened.

"I want to be with you, this one night." Desna's voice sounded too hoarse, too quiet, much too desperate for his own liking. "Any excuse you have is trivial, and it hurts me." More vulnerability, everything Desna hated. He was putting his pride on the line.

"Be plain. Say that you hold no desire for me, and I will stop." Desna's lips had lifted from Bolin's wrist. Bolin seemed to have understood, but he looked troubled. Conflicted.

"And do not flatter yourself." Desna's chin lifted. "I do not think of you so often that one _night_ will foster any deeper feelings." He gave a firm nod. "I am in control."

Desna was tired of playing the guileful 'temptress' and Bolin was tired of resisting.

Bolin's hands remained at Desna's waist, his fingers finding Desna through his nightgown. His thumbs seemed to do a slow, swirling dance on both sides of Desna's hips. Bronze fingertips slid over the base of Bolin's neck, gathering him by his strong jawline and pulling him close, until the two were connected. Bolin closed his eyes and noisily breathed Desna in, pushing into the kiss. Desna's lips parted, eyelids drooping as he watched the myriad of expressions on Bolin's face. Familiarity. Warmth. Reluctance. Desna felt a large hand slide up the small of his back and he shivered, leaning forward against Bolin, making that hand chase him. He was letting Bolin touch him, feel out the scope of his back, and with a twitch of his fingers he was exploring lower, over the span of an ass cheek. Desna's fingers were cradling the back of Bolin's head now, feeling where the hairline ended, behind Bolin's ears, his eyes wildly darting as Bolin groped him. He broke the kiss and panted, finding himself moving into Bolin's lap.

" _Desna_..." he groaned, pushing himself up into Desna's thigh. The water tribesman tightened his thighs and slid back down against him, until Bolin pushed up again with need.

A horrible thought occurred to Desna, who smiled through it. "You can call me Eska, if you'd like," his voice was soft, inviting. Bolin changed his hold on Desna, spanning up the small of his back, cupping upward and leaning forward, forcing Desna's lithe body to drape over the bed. The movement was quite sudden, and it toppled Desna's perspective, until he was the one looking up from underneath.

"No _way_. I'm doing this with _you_ , not Eska." Bolin abhorred the thought of pretending Desna was someone else, and it delighted Desna to no end. Was he subconsciously testing Bolin? Was he really so insecure. "You've got your... own charms, y'know." Bolin admitted in a huff, kissing down Desna's nape.

"Oh?" A moan, inquisitive only by chance, finding he barely had any semblance of the ability to carry a conversation, what with Desna's warm breath on his smooth skin, Bolin's heavy hand feeling up his thigh. Bolin gripped Desna's hardness through the silk cloth he wore and squeezed, milking upward though the fabric lay in between. Desna keened, his head tipping back as he bucked into Bolin's hand, thighs twitching open. Desna couldn't believe Bolin could do this so easily- -of course, Desna would've done it in a heartbeat had he any mind left to touch Bolin, but his _hand_ was... Desna's fingers gripped Bolin's wrist, his head going hot.

"It's.. ahh! _En... ough_..."

"What's enough?" Bolin's fingers were reaching up underneath the short length of Desna's nightgown, feeling the slick warmth trickling down Desna's member. He let out a curt breath and squeezed around the base, dragging up at a glacial pace. Desna couldn't seem to function properly, gripping Bolin's bicep. "I can't... can't _think_ when you... do... that..." Desna's whole head felt hot, his body quivering with each added stroke of Bolin's hand, until there was a rhythm he could thrust into, mindlessly following the rate of Bolin's soothing hand.

Bolin swallowed, watching his ever responsive lover. "Jus' like that... Desna, you're... so _pretty_." _Bolin was watching him_. Desna's eyes snapped open, staring into intensely focued green ones. He reached up and softly smacked his palms over Bolin's eyes without even thinking. "Don't st-stare, _please_ , I'll go crazy- -"

"Ack- -what're you,"

" _Please!"_

Just the sounds Desna made were enough to cloud Bolin's judgement, roughly grabbing Desna's wrists and holding them close to his chest, his fingers easily enveloping Desna's hands. Desna struggled lightly and hiccuped a moan, unable to hide from Bolin's deep, piercing gaze.

"If you don't want me to... haah... _stare_... then... keep me _busy_." Not a second sooner Bolin let it pass his lips that Desna's hands gingerly cupped the sides of Bolin's face and brought it near, kissing him hard, his thumbs gently dipping Bolin's eyelids. Bolin groaned into the kiss and started jerking Desna off, his hand effortlessly slipping on and off Desna's hot, thick cock, until he could feel the watertribe chief's abdomen tighten against the back of his knuckles. Without a warning Desna was finishing inside his nightgown, staining his clothes and his partner's hand, his lips open and trembling as Bolin's tongue coaxed him through his orgasm, helping him ride it out with slower paced strokes, gently pumping each time Desna leaked from the tip.

"I can keep going, right?" Bolin shifted his hand, covered in cum, directing Desna's body on its side. Desna was still reeling from the orgasm, eyebrows knotted.

"You can... hmm... what?" He felt slick fingers rubbing up his ass crack and he shivered, taking hold of the pillow that Bolin absentmindedly pushed toward him. The tip of Bolin's finger slowly pressed inside and Desna's body tightened upon reflex, squeezing as if to keep him out. Bolin's finger stopped trying to work inside and instead gently swirled around the sensitive nerve endings surrounding the tanned teen's entrance. Desna felt the heat spread through him again at the thought of Bolin still above him, waiting with bated breath, his erection digging into the shape of Desna's ass. Slowly he relaxed and nodded, pressing into the pillow.

Bolin sighed in relief and tried again, feeling Desna more willingly accept his finger. It felt so sticky and impossibly tight inside Desna, the sensation of Bolin's thick finger dragging inside him had him quickly hardening again, defying years of being taught just how wrong this all was. When Bolin's finger slid inside completely, swirling around from the base, Desna whispered his name so softly, Bolin thought his heart would break. " _Bolin_... more,"

"We should probably go slow... since it's your first time and all." Bolin leaned over, kissed Desna's naked shoulder. Desna suddenly had a wicked thought, turning his face toward Bolin's and kissing him while his finger was still inside him. Slowly Bolin pressed his second finger, and Desna gasped between them. Bolin spread him open with two fingers, quietly kissing into his mouth like it was more natural than breathing. Where did that innocent Bolin go? Who was this, manipulating his fingers inside Desna so easily?

"Don't you get- - _hgk_ \- -embar... rassed?" Desna felt his eyelids flutter, Bolin recreating the same movement to get Desna shifting back against his fingers. "Having your fingers... inside another man?" Was it meant to be a challenge? Bolin kissed his upper lip.

"Aren't _you_ embarrassed?" Bolin managed a _laugh_ even. " _You're_ the one that's being opened up. By _Nuktuk_."

Desna's body locked up around Bolin's fingers. "Owowow!" Bolin panicked.

"Would you," Desna gasped, looking over his shoulder as he endeavored to relax his body. "Would you ever wear that for me?"

Desna looked so eager and innocent, Bolin couldn't help the affectionate smile that wormed over his lips. " _Yeah_. Next time."

But the silent realization that there wasn't supposed to _be_ a next time fell on them. Desna looked away, and Bolin's smile lessened, his fingers slowly pressing back in and pulling back out, languidly working Desna's soft walls into submission. Each time his digits gently surged inward, a strange feeling passed over Desna's body, warmth and tingling electricity, until he was rocking against his pillow, his messy nightgown riding up his abdomen. Desna couldn't tell the seconds apart, his vision blurring with tears as only one thing constantly anchored him into reality were two fingers churning him to mush.

"You okay?"

Bolin's free hand was gently guiding Desna's silky black hair from his face, feeling just how warm Desna's cheeks had become. His fingers slipped out of Desna, who sobbed a half breath at the loss, before nodding lazily. " _Yes_. Only... it feels so good."

"It does?" Bolin murmured heatedly, his bottoms rustling as he tucked them down, nestling behind Desna's body. Desna felt something thicker than fingers and pushed back against, it, robbing another grunt from Bolin's lips. "Make me even... _dizzier,_ Bolin."

Desna felt Bolin press upward and ease into him, burning hotter than his insides even, and he tried to accept him in with each deep breath he took. Bolin rocked his hips, spooning Desna's body from behind, using his hands on his hips to guide himself inside Desna. Bolin reached around his waist, feeling down his abdomen. "I'm almost... hnn... all the way inside. Can you feel it?" He pulled back and pushed in, bringing Desna's hips with him. Bolin repositioned, each little movement making Desna more and more aware of his presence inside him, feeling like he'd melt from the friction alone as Bolin lifted Desna's leg, slowly pulling him onto his back.

" _Des..."_ Bolin held his hips close, his body bending over him, knees firmly planted on the bed as he started moving his cock inside. Desna hopelessly held the pillow tightly against his chest, the white a contrast against his darker skin.

"Every time you go in, it's... I can feel every time you _move,_ Bolin...! Ahh! _Bolin~"_

They agreed on one night, the both of them. Desna didn't know how he'd last even one more _round_ of this, but Bolin sweetly compelled him.

"One more time, Des. I _need you_."

"I ca- -oh- -stop getting, nggh, bigger inside me! _F... Fool_."

Desna opened up like a moon flower, obscured by the darkness and a touch of light from the evening sky, the stubborn teen underneath finally forgoing himself to pleasure, until he couldn't think anymore, and still then he let Bolin take him, and after a few more turns of that, lost any desire to lay back and take it.

He was riding Bolin now, supported by Bolin's knees behind him, Bolin's chest beneath his palms, Desna using what strength he had left to lift himself and sit back on Bolin. He wasn't sure how many times he'd already cum, he was quickly losing track, but he felt each and every orgasm Bolin had inside of him. Bolin quickly stopped repeatedly questioning whether or not he should pull out, when Desna clung to him and told him to shut it every time.

Desna wasn't sure how much time had passed. Bolin assured him it was a few hours. Desna couldn't ever remember being so tired after a day of training. Sex was exhausting. They had _sex._

"What're you smiling about?" Bolin pulled Desna's lithe body closer, his own smile greeting Desna's.

"Mmh, not a thing." Desna smiled wider, much to Bolin's delight, because he had a feeling it might be about him. He confirmed it with a slow kiss, before speaking again. "So... you're gonna come with me, right?"

Desna wrinkled his nose, closing his eyes and resting his head on Bolin's shoulder. "Where?"

"All over. With me and the rest of the gang." Bolin answered simply. Desna wanted to laugh and cry. Bolin said he couldn't handle a relationship, and he was asking Desna to come with him for who knows _how long_?

"If the sex was so good, _you_ come with _me_ to the Northern watertribe." Desna returned, opening his eyes to see Bolin frowning at him. "Eska was right. You _are_ weak to flesh."

Bolin sputtered, "I'm _not_. I just... I mean, we get along so well. It feels good when I'm with you."

Desna felt all the tension that'd been in his body from before melt away. He needed this, and he didn't regret it. He could've done with more, but... he wasn't incredibly lovestruck that he'd chase Bolin down to the ends of the Earth. "I think you should go, Bolin."

Bolin's expression wilted, and he made a move to extract himself from Desna. " _No_ , not now. I meant... _later_. I think you should still take that trip with 'Team Avatar'." Desna wrapped his arms around Bolin's waist, explaining himself. "We're modernizing our city. By the end of your tour, you should all... come see its progress." Even as he said it, he felt sad. How long would it take them to arrive? Bolin's arms were snug, warm around it. "If you like it, then maybe... you can stay."

"You're saying you're gonna wait for me, Desna?"

Desna's eyes sparkled, then closed. "Not for very long, no."

Bolin kissed his smile again.


End file.
